Fate's Gift
by balise89
Summary: Something's de-aged Sam.  Dean, John, and Bobby work to find out who or what changed him into a toddler.  They soon find out it's nothing a hunter's ever come across.  This is my first story. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural just the plot and OCs.**

**A/N: This is my first story. I'll appreciate any reviews even criticisms.**

"This has got to be some strange twisted nightmare," Dean thinks when he wakes up and looks over at his brother's bed. Dean pinches himself just to see if he's awake. He closes his eyes and then opens them again. Sam's still laying in his bed and he's still a two year old. "How the hell did this happen," Dean says to himself. Dean looks around the room and notices two boxes that weren't there last night.

Quietly Dean gets up and goes over and opens the boxes. In them are clothes, a car seat and everything else thats needed for a toddler. After standing staring at them, Dean gets out an outfit and a diaper for Sam. Already knowing how to move Sam without waking him, Dean puts the diaper and clothes on him. Dean's surprised that he can still remember these things.

Before Dean can move Sam back, Sam starts to wake up. Dean begins to get even more nervous than he was. When Sam completely wakes, he looks around until he sees Dean. "De," says Sam while getting up. He rushes to Dean, who is still standing by the bed. Sam latches himself onto Dean. Dean picks him up and hugs him. "Hey buddy," says Dean softly. He'll never admit it but he's getting a little teary.

"De, where's daddy," asks Sam. Dean thinks about an excuse. He and older Sam still haven't been able to find him. Dean wonders if he calls his dad and tells him what's happened to Sam that he might contact them. "Dad's going to be gone for a few days. He'll hurry and get back so he can see you. Sam smiles big at Dean. "'Tay. De I's hungy," says Sam. "Okay lets get you something to eat then," says Dean.

Remembering a box of Lucky Charms in one of the boxes and a bowl, Dean puts Sam down and gets them. Knowing that at this age Sam likes the cereal without milk, he pours some in a bowl and gives it to Sam. He has Sam sit in front of the television that's in front of the beds. Dean turns it on and finds some cartoons. "Tank oo De," says Sam. "Your welcome buddy," says Dean.

Knowing that this is the best time to try to reach their dad, Dean gets his cell phone. He dials his dad's number knowing that he's going to get the voicemail. "Dad I know you might not get this, but if you do I really need you to come. Something's happened with Sam. I don't know how to begin to explain it. He's not dying or in the hospital. I could really use your help dad. I need to find a way to help Sammy and it'll be a good thing for him to see you," Dean says in a pleading voice. That'll definitely get his dad's attention. After telling them where they are Dean hangs up.

While changing clothes, Dean starts thinking about what could have done this to Sam. They were hunting a spirit. That definitely couldn't have done this to him. "Maybe Bobby can help," Dean thinks. He looks over at Sam and sees he's finished with the cereal. "Alrighty Sammy lets getting your hands washed and brush your teeth. "Tay De," Sam says while getting off the bed. "I's firsy De," Sam says. "I knew I forgot something," thinks Dean. "We'll go get something to drink after we get done okay," asks Dean? "Tay," Sam says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites.**

After going to the store, park and then to get lunch, Dean and Sammy finally gets back to the motel room. Dean lays Sammy, who is sleeping, down on the bed. Tired, Dean lays down on the other bed. Their dad hasn't called yet, which Dean isn't surprised. It's not like John's been answering any of their other phone calls or called them back. He might not even be alive, which Dean tries not to think.

Dean's wondering if he should go ahead and call Bobby to help them. John and Bobby had a big fight several years ago. Dean and Sam haven't seen him since, but he's sure Bobby will help them. "But if dad does help us it might not be a good idea for them to see each other," thinks Dean.

The two of them making up might be impossible. John's incredibly stubborn, which is something Sam inherited. John and Sam would never admit that they are so much alike.

"It's kind of nice to have Sammy little again," Dean thinks. Then he wonders how Sam recognizes him. Sammy shouldn't be able to recognize him as an adult, but as a six year old. He guesses that's another question that needs to be put on the long list of questions he needs answers to.

Dean looks over at Sammy. He thinks about how innocent and peaceful he looks. Nothing like Sam has been. "I hope he doesn't have older Sam's nightmares," thinks Dean. Sam's nightmares are really bad and he never gets much sleep because of them. Sammy would be terrified.

Dean was hoping that their dad would call and talk to Sam. Sam needed to talk to someone who's been through the same thing.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Dean decides to get on Sam's laptop and start doing some research. They didn't see anything other than the spirit here. Dean's pretty sure Sam wouldn't have missed anything, but he'll check to make sure.

An hour later, Dean hasn't found anything supernatural in the area. He looks at Sammy and sees that he's waking up. Knowing Sammy will want a small snack and drink, Dean gets up. He bought some apple juice, which is Sammy's favorite drink at this age and some animal crackers for him.

Dean puts some animal crackers in a bowl for him and puts the juice in a sippy cup. "Hey Sammy," says Dean. "Daddy here," Sammy asks. "Not yet. He's going to come as soon as he can," says Dean.

Dean hopes he's not lying to Sammy, but he doesn't know what else to tell him. Dean has Sammy sit down on the bed and hands him his snack and drink. Knowing Sammy will want to watch t.v., Dean turns it on and finds some cartoons.

"Tank oo De," says Sammy. "Your welcome buddy," replies Dean. Deciding to research somemore, Dean goes back to the laptop. He decides that if his dad hasn't called by tomorrow afternoon he'll call Bobby.

Dean hears a knock on the door. "Sammy stay there, okay," Dean asks. "Tay," replies Sammy. Dean goes over to the door. He keeps a hand on the gun that's at the small of his back in his jeans. Dean looks in the peephole. He can't believe what he's seeing. He slowly cracks the door open. "Dad," says a shocked Dean.

**A/N 2: Should I keep going or delete? Please give me your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A/N: Thank ya'll so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Especially the reviews. They inspired me to keep writing.**

"Hey son," says John with a small smile. "I can't believe you came," says Dean. "I could tell by your voice that you and Sam really needed me," replied John.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you and Sam back. I didn't think it was safe," says John. "Well you're here now so it's okay," says Dean, though he wants to say the exact opposite. He knows now's not the time to fight though.

"You're going to be very shocked when you come in so I'm just warning you. Be glad for that. I wasn't warned," says Dean. He opens the door wider and lets John enter. He makes sure John crosses the salt line.

John walks in and looks around and sees Sam. "Dean wh-what...how...what," John says speechless. Dean's surprised. He's never heard his dad speechless before. Before he could say anything, he hears Sammy.

"Daddy, Daddy oo hewe," says Sammy excitedly. Sammy gets off the bed and runs to John. Even though he's shocked, John picks Sammy up and hugs him. "Hey buddy. Have you been good for Dean," asks John after a slight hesitation.

Sammy nods enthusiastically. "De and me go park," says Sammy happily. "Sounds like you had fun," says John. "oo hab fun too daddy," asks Sammy. "Yeah daddy had fun too," replies John.

John smiles at Sammy. He forgot how adorable his baby boy was. "How about you watch some cartoons while Dean and I talk okay," asks John. "Tay daddy," replies Sammy. John sits Sammy back on the bed. John goes over and sits down at the table that Dean's already sitting at.

"What the hell Dean," says John quietly. "I don't know dad. We fell asleep last night and when I woke up this morning he was a two year old. There's no sign of anything supernatural around the area. We already took care of a spirit, which definitely couldn't have done this," replies Dean.

"I've already started researching, but I haven't had any luck. Do you know of anything that could have done this," Dean asks John. "The only thing I can think of is a witch," replies John.

"There's no sign of one around here. We haven't hunted a witch. There's been no sign of one," says Dean. Dean's beyond frustrated. "We'll just have to keep researching," replies John.

They're both quiet for a little while. They're not sure of what to say to each other. Dean has to fight down the urge to not start yelling at John. He doesn't want to scare Sammy. He remembers that Sammy would get upset any time he heard someone yelling. He's always been sensitive.

"How has Sam been," asks John. "He's not doing very good. He doesn't get much sleep. Sam has a lot of nightmares, which I'm hoping little Sammy won't have. I tried calling you. I thought maybe you could talk to him," replies Dean, his voice a little harsh.

"I know. It's been too dangerous for me to contact you boys. It's dangerous for me to be here now, but I could tell that you both really needed me. I know I'm not the best father Dean, but I've done what I thought was right. I don't want anything to happen to you boys," says John.

Dean relaxes a little. He knows his dad's serious. They both stay away from saying anything chick flicky. "Well something did. We have to fix this dad. Even though a part of me doesn't want to," says Dean. He realizes that last part should have kept that a thought.

"I know what you mean. A part of me feels the same way," says John. "I made a lot of mistakes with him. I did and said things I shouldn't have," John says sadly, "Maybe I can make up for some of it."

"Dad you did the best you could with what you had. I made some mistakes with him too. I haven't been there for him as much as I should have. What matters is we're here now," says Dean.

"You're right. We might need some help. I think I'll contact Jim, Caleb and Josh. You can call Bobby. They're the only ones I can trust with this," says John.

Dean's not sure about telling that many people, but he agrees. He knows that they can be trusted. Maybe he can talk his dad into going to Bobby's. It would be nice to not have Sammy staying in a motel room. Maybe telling his dad that will help convince him to agree.

**A/N 2: Remember this is my first story. Any suggestions are more than welcome. Thank ya'll for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts. They mean a lot and they've inspired me to keep going.**

Dean's laying on his bed by the door thinking. John's out getting dinner and Sammy's playing with some of the toys Dean bought him. Dean wants more than anything to find out who did this to Sam. After he has whoever or whatever it is change him back, Dean plans on shooting it.

"All supernatural freaks should know by now not to mess with Sam," thinks Dean angrily. He's not going to let anyone who hurts him get away with it, even if it's him. He's still not done with their dad. Even though he apologized and gave a good reason, a part of Dean is still angry.

Dean remembers the look Sam has recently when they talk about their dad. He knows it's hurting Sam that their dad hasn't contacted him. Dean knows Sam's guilty of what he said the night he left for Stanford. He doesn't really need to be. He did say some hurtful things, but Dean knows it was only because Sam was hurt.

Dean saw how hurt Sam was when John told him if he left to never come back. He saw it in Sam's eyes and on his face. Dean regrets that he himself just let Sam go on bad terms. Even though him and John went to Stanford and checked on him, Dean knows he should have let Sam know they were there.

A part of Dean wishes Sam could grow up again. He can do things right this time. Sam could have a semi-normal childhood with no hunting and moving around. He could stay in one school, make friends, and go to college with the support of his family.

Dean's pulled out of his thoughts when Sammy talks. "De whewe daddy," asks Sammy while walking to the bed. Dean picks him up and puts him on the bed. "He's gone to get dinner remember," asks Dean. "I member," says Sammy. Dean smiles at him. "He'll be back in a little while," Dean tells Sammy.

Sammy gets closer to Dean and hugs him. "I'd wub oo De," says Sammy happily. "I love you too Sammy," Dean replies his voice cracking a little. He hears the key in the door. He reaches under his pillow where his gun is and keeps a hand on it. He relaxes when John comes in.

"Daddy, Daddy," Sammy says happily. "Hey little man," replies John. Dean grabs Sammy and gets up. He sits Sammy down on the floor and they walk to the small table that's in the room. John and Dean sit down. Dean picks Sammy up and puts him on his lap.

John passes out the food then gets up and puts some juice in Sammy's sippy cup. He hands it to Sammy and then sits back down. "Tank oo daddy," says Sammy. "You're welcome buddy," replies John.

After they eat Sammy goes back to playing with his toys. John and Dean clean up and then sit back down at the table. Dean is reluctant to mention going to Bobby's but he knows he needs to for Sammy. Sammy shouldn't be locked up in the motel room all the time.

"Just spit it out Dean," says John. "What," asks Dean. "I can tell you're wanting to say something and I'm probably not going to like it," replies John. "Yeah you're not going to like it. Just hear me out before you say anything," says Dean. "Okay," agrees John.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to go to Bobby's. For one thing he's the best researcher and if anyone's going to find out how to help Sam he will. Most of all Sammy doesn't need to be kept in this motel room all of the time. We can't take him to the park or somewhere because we'll be busy researching ourselves," says Dean hoping John'll go for it.

"I don't know Dean. You know what Bobby said if he ever sees me again. I agree Sammy doesn't need to be kept in this room all of the time. I just don't know if Bobby will even want me there," replies John tiredly.

"For Sammy he will. He mentioned coming to his house when I talked to him earlier and he knows you're with us," Dean tells him. "Fine. We'll leave in the morning," says John, "I think I'll put my truck in storage. We need to ride together in case something happens." "Okay," agrees Dean.

After talking John gets Sammy ready for bed, while Dean does some more research. They agree that Sammy'll sleep with Dean, while John sleeps in the other bed.

**Don't read if you haven't watched Party On, Garth**

**A/N 2: I loved this episode. Garth is hilarious. I definitely think they should bring him back again. I was so excited to see Bobby. I can't wait until the next**** episode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thank ya'll for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. They are much appreciated.**

Early the next morning, Dean gets Sammy dressed and ready while their dad got breakfast. They plan to eat breakfast and then put John's truck in storage. Dean's already called Bobby who was glad that they were coming. It'll take them about seven hours to get there. Dean's hoping that their dad will remember that they'll have to make more stops because of Sammy.

"Okay Sammy all done," says Dean after putting Sammy's shoes on. "We go Unca Bobby," asks Sammy. "Yeah we're going to Uncle Bobby's," replies Dean. Sammy smiles happily. "We'll be in the car for a while. Do you want to keep your bear with you," asks Dean. Sammy nods.

"Okay buddy. I'm goiong to finish getting things ready. You can watch some cartoons until daddy brings breakfast," says Dean. "Tay," replies Sammy. Dean puts Sammy on the bed and puts the television on cartoons. He grabs some extra clothes for Sammy and puts some animal crackers in a couple of bags for snacks for him. Dean puts them in a bag that was in the box.

Dean decides they'll have to stop somewhere and get him some juice when Sammy's thirsty. Dean puts his hand on his gun when he hears a key in the door. He relaxes when John comes in. "Daddy, Daddy," says sammy happily.

"Hey little man," says John smiling. He goes over to the table and sits the bags and drinks on it. "Time to eat Sammy," says Dean. John gets Sammy while Dean gets out the food. John sits Sammy on his lap. Before Dean sits down, he puts Sammy's juice in his sippy cup.

"There you go tiger," says Dean while sitting down. "Tank oo De," replies Sammy. "You're welcome," Dean tells Sammy. "Dean I seen a good storage unit right outside of town," John says. "Okay I'll follow you there and then we can get going," replies Dean. "You do remember that we'll have to make more stops than usual right," asks Dean. "It slipped my mind. Thanks for reminding me," replies John.

"We should reach Bobby's around six or seven," John tells Dean. "Yeah I told Bobby between six and eight. He said he'll be there," Dean says.

When they finish eating, they leave to put John's truck in storage. Dean's not very happy when John tells him he's driving. Then he thinks it won't be that bad. He can watch Sammy better. About half an hour later they leave.

Seven hours later they arrive at Bobby's. They made several stops and thankfully the drive didn't bother Sammy. Dean and John definitely didn't want him to get cranky, which he did years ago on long drives. Dean's glad they're here because he's not sure how much longer Sammy could stay in the car before he did get cranky.

When they pull up, they see Bobby come out of the house. Dean gets out first. He gets Sammy out. He nearly laughs when he sees Bobby's jaw drop. Bobby knows Sammy's a toddler, but Dean guesses seeing it is different than just hearing it.

"Trying to catch flies Bobby," Dean asks Bobby. Bobby snaps his mouth closed. "Idgit. Any trouble getting here," asks Bobby. "Suprisingly no. I figured maybe the Winchester luck would show up, but it didn't," replies Dean. Bobby looks at John. "John," Bobby says stiffly. "Bobby," John replies in the same tone.

"Just go ahead and kiss and make up. Huh Sammy," asks Dean. Sam nods his head. "Tiss mate up," says Sammy giggling. Bobby and John give each other horrified looks. They hurry and shake hands. "There we made up," says John. "Dat no tiss," says Sammy seriously, shaking his head. "Tis is," says Sammy before kissing Dean on the cheek.

Bobby and John looks at each other in horror again. "Dean, a little help please," John begs. Since his dad hardly ever begs, Dean decides to help. "Okay Sammy lets get you inside. You can play with your toys," says Dean. "Tay," Sammy says.

Bobby and John let out relieved sighs. Dean gets the bag with Sammy's toys in it and then takes Sammy inside. John and Bobby grab all of the bags and go inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, which I think is very unfortunate. I'm sure ya'll would love to own Sam and Dean too.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been pretty busy lately. If you guys have any suggestions or something you would like to have in this story just let me know. Thank ya'll very much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. **

After dinner and putting Sammy to bed, Dean, John and Bobby sit down and start discussing everything. "So there was nothing supernatural around," asks Bobby. "Nothing. Sam and I haven't hunted anything that could have done this either. I just woke up and he was two," replies Dean.

"There's not many supernatural things that could do this," says John. "I doubt a demon could have done this. I don't know why a demon would want to," says Bobby. They sit in silence for a minute thinking. "Maybe it was a witch," Dean says. "Then this would become an even bigger problem," replies Bobby.

Dreading the answer John asks, "How could this become a bigger problem,"? "If it was a witch, then the only way to turn him back is if that witch reversed the curse, spell, whatever," replies Bobby. "Oh that's just great," says Dean.

"We'll just do more research. There might be something we don't know about," says Bobby, "I'll ask around and see if anyone knows if a witch has been in that area. I'm sure we'll find something."

"I hope so. Right now I think it's a good idea to get some rest," says John tiredly. Bobby and Dean agree. "We'll call the others tomorrow and see if they've found anything," says Bobby. After saying goodnight they all go to bed.

The next morning Dean wakes up to Sammy leaning over his face. Dean sees that he's fully dressed so that must mean their dad is awake. "Morning Sammy," says Dean. "De wate," says Sammy happily. "Yeah I'm awake buddy," replies Dean. Thinking he better get up and get to work, he gets up. He hurries and gets dressed and carries Sammy downstairs with him.

After eating, Dean takes Sammy into the living room. Dean kisses Sammy on the forhead before he sits Sammy down on the floor and turns the television on. He puts it on cartoons and makes sure that Sammy has his toys. Then he walks over to where their dad and Bobby are.

Sitting down Dean asks, "Found anything yet?" "Not yet," replies John. Dean notices that his dad looks really tired. "Did you sleep any last night," Dean asks John. "Not really. I had too much to think about to be able to sleep," replies John, "We called Jim, Caleb and Josh. They haven't found anything yet."

"You know a part of me doesn't want to find anything. Sam's been through so much. He lost Jessica and he has horrible nightmares. He barely gets any sleep and he doesn't eat enough either. Sam's been in a lot of pain," Dean says thinking about the past few months.

After hearing that John feels even more guilty. He should have been there for Sam, for both of his boys. He understands what Sam's going through and he realizes it might have helped Sam if he talked to him. A part of John doesn't want to find anything too. He messed up so much with Sam. He wasn't really a father to him.

Dean can tell his dad's feeling guilty. He thinks he should. Dean remembers seeing how hurt and sad Sam was when he tried calling thir dad. He doesn't bring it up though. He doesn't want any tension or fighting.

They're all pulled out of their thoughts when they hear Sammy giggling. They look over at him and sees he's laughing at the cartoon he's watching. They all smile at how happy he is now. "Well idjits, we better keep looking. If we find something then we can discuss this more," Bobby tells them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks agains for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts. **

They take a break from researching for lunch. After getting up, Dean picks Sammy up off the floor. "Hey buddy. You have fun playing," Dean asks Sammy. "Wots fun," Sammy replies nodding his head. After hearing his quiet voice, Dean looks at Sammy's face and sees he looks feverish so he feels his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay Sammy," Dean asks Sammy when he feels how hot Sammy's forehead is. Sammy shakes his head. He's clinging to Dean and he just looks sick. Dean hates that he didn't notice sooner. He holds Sammy closer to him while heading to the kitchen where their dad and Bobby is.

Seeing how bad Sammy looks John asks, "Is he okay?" Dean sits down in one of the chairs still holding Sammy close to him. "No, he has a fever. I don't think there was any medicine for him," says Dean. "I'll go and get him something," says John worriedly and then asks, "Sammy what's wrong?" "Tummy huwts," replies Sammy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," John tells Dean. "I'm going to lay down on the couch with him," Dean replies. "Okay I'll be back as soon as I can," John says. John leaves and Dean goes to the couch. Before he lays down with Sammy, he takes Sammy's shirt off to help him cool down.

Dean lays down and lays Sammy on top of him. Sammy snuggles up to him. Dean rubs sooths Sammy by rubbing his back. Doubting Sammy would want to, Dean asks him if he wants anything to eat. He sees Sammy shake his head no. Knowing that he needs something, Dean asks Bobby to put some apple juice in his sippy cup.

Dean sits up a little and sits Sammy up so he can drink his juice. Dean's very worried about him. He always was when Sammy was sick even if it was just a simple cold. He hates seeing Sammy sick. Sammy looks so vulnerable and his puppy eyes are even more effective, no matter how old he was.

Sammy drinks a little juice before he falls asleep. Dean lays there and runs his fingers through Sammy's hair. Their dad gets back a few minutes later with medicine. "Did he eat anything," John asks Dean. "No, but that's expected when his stomach hurts," replies Dean. John kneels beside the couch and gets the medicine ready.

Dean gently wakes Sammy up. He hates doing it, but Sammy has to take the medicine. John hurries and gives Sammy the medicine so he can go back to sleep. Like always Sammy hates the medicine, but between John and Dean they get him to take it.

Dean has him lay back down. John kisses Sammy's forehead before he goes back to researching. Sammy snuggles back up to him and quickly falls asleep. Dean falls asleep a little bit afterward.

A few hours later, John and Bobby are still researching. Dean and Sammy are still sleeping. John looks outside for a second and sees the dark clouds. "Oh great," whispers John. "What," asks Bobby. "It looks like it's going to storm. Sammy's scared of storms and a sick and scared Sam isn't a good mix," replies John.

John looks at the boys when he hears rustling. He sees Sammy starting to wake up. He gets up and gets Sammy's medicine so he can give it to him, when he wakes up. When he walks back in, Dean's sitting up with Sammy on his lap clinging to him.

John bends down in front of them and with the help of Dean gives Sammy his medicine. "I know it's not good baby, but you need it," John tells Sammy. John feels Sammy's forehead. "His fever is a little down," Dean tells him.

Bobby walks over to them with Sammy's sippy cup filled with juice. "Thanks Bobby. I was just about to get him some," John tells Bobby. "No problem," replies Bobby. Sammy reaches out his arms toward John. John picks Sammy up and holds him. He remembers Sammy always went back and forth between him or Dean.

Sammy starts shaking when he hears the thunder. John soothes him, trying to get him to relax. Dean gets Sammy his bear, hoping that might help. Dean hates seeing Sammy so scared. He remembers that Sammy was very scared of storms until he was about twelve.

Looking outside Dean groans inwardly. It looks like the weather is going to get bad. Sammy definitely doesn't need this along with being sick. Dean tries to think of something that will distract Sammy, but Sammy doesn't like to do anything when he's sick.

"How about you and Dean watch some cartoons," John asks Sammy. Dean's glad his dad thought that. It might work if he sits and holds Sammy with the television on. John hands Sammy to Dean. While John is finding cartoons, Dean sits down on the couch with Sammy.

Bobby wonders what he can do, but he sees that they have everything taken care of. John sits back down when he finds the cartoons. He winces when he hears the thunder. He looks over and sees Sammy clutching Dean and shaking. Dean's comforting him and talks to him about the cartoon that's on, to get Sammy's mind off of it. It's working a little and all three of them are a little relieved.

**A/N 2: Please review. They help me a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks agains for all of the reviews, favorites and alerts. I really hope you guys like this. Please review.**

A few hours later, the storm has stopped. They are all extremely relieved. They all hated seeing Sammy scared. Dean's still sitting on the couch with Sammy clinging to him. John and Bobby are still researching.

Dean feels Sammy's forehead. He begins to get worried. Sammy's fever hasn't gone down anymore. John looks over and sees Dean's worried expression. "How is he," John asks Dean. "His fever's still bad. He needs some more medicine," replies Dean.

John immediately gets up and goes to get the medicine. Bobby wants to help but he gets distracted when the phone rings. John brings the medicine over. He has Dean help him get Sammy to take the medicine. Sammy turns his head away. "I know you don't like it baby, but you have to take it," John tells Sammy.

Sammy takes it and his face scrunches up in disgust. They both smile at how cute he looks. "I'll get you some juice," John tells him. John gets up and goes to fill Sammy's sippy cup with juice. "You did good Sammy," says Dean, while hugging Sammy. He kisses his forehead.

John comes back with Sammy's juice and hands it to him. He kisses Sammy's head then goes back over to Bobby. "That was Jim. He's heard of this girl that possibly has some kind of powers. According to a friend of his, she's not hurting anyone so they left her alone. Jim thought maybe if we got a hold of her she might can help," Bobby tells John.

"The only problem is she moves around so it'll be hard to find her. All he knows is her name's Alisa. He's called Caleb and Josh and they're looking for her. I'll call some people and see if anyone knows where she is," says Bobby.

"So you're saying there's this girl that can help, but no one knows where she is," Dean states. "Pretty much," replies Bobby. All three of them are frustrated. They can't believe that there's someone who might can help and they don't even know where she is.

For the next couple of days John and Bobby continue to research and Dean takes care of Sammy. Thankfully the medicine worked and Sammy's better. At the moment Dean, John and Bobby are taking a short break from researching. Sammy's playing with his toys a few feet from them.

They still haven't heard anything about Alisa. Bobby called several contacts of his and they all agreed they'll keep an eye out for her. Researching hasn't gotten them anywhere, so really she's pretty much the only chance they got.

Not expecting any visitors, they are all surprised when someone knocks on the door. John and Dean immediately take their guns out while Bobby heads to the door. Bobby opens the door halfway. He blocks any chance of the person coming in. He's pretty shocked when he sees it's a young woman. She has long black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah," Bobby says gruffly. The woman smiles. "Well that wasn't a warm hello. May I come in. I believe you're looking for me," the woman says. "Who are you," Bobby asks her. "Alisa of course. Are you looking for some other woman," Alisa says smiling.

Bobby nearly smiles at her. He doesn't know why though. It might be her happy, energetic attitude. "Lets get the tests over with. Where's the holy water and salt," Alisa asks him. Without talking Bobby hands her a flask with holy water and salt in it. She immediately grabs it and drinks some.

"Gosh that's disgusting. Why can't sugar help with the supernatural instead of salt," Alisa asks, talking to herself. Bobby steps aside. "Well, come on in," he tells her. She comes in and starts looking around. Bobby leads her to John and Dean. Dean's now holding Sammy close to him and John still has his gun out.

"She's clear," Bobby tells them. Dean still doesn't put Sammy down, but he relaxes a little. "Aw he's so adorable," Alisa says looking at Sammy. "This is Alisa," Bobby tells John and Dean. They all look at her. "You know it's rude to stare," Alisa tells them. They look away.

It's silent for a few moments so to break it Bobby starts talking. "So how did you know we were looking for you," Bobby asks Alisa. "A friend of mine. She informed me of some things concerning you, especially Sam," Alisa states looking at Sammy. Sammy smiles at her and she smiles right back at him.

"Who is this friend," John asks suspiciously. "Her name is something everyone has thought about and said sometime in their lives. I'm actually not sure if you'll believe me. No one has ever seen her," Alisa tells them.

"She's not evil though everyone sometime in their lives doesn't like her. The world wouldn't run without her." Curious Bobby asks, "What's her name?" Alisa looks at them and wonders how to approah this. She decides to just be straightforward. "Her name's Fate," Alisa tells them. "What," the guys asks in shockingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thank ya'll for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. I really hope this chapter is good. I had a little writer's block on it. I have it all in my head, but I'm not sure I wrote it right. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

The guys stand there looking at her like she's crazy. "So did you actually see Fate or did you hear a voice in your head," Dean asks her. Alisa rolls her eyes. "I'm not crazy. I've seen her. She normally doesn't show herself. "Why did she show herself to you then," John asks her suspiciously. "Fate said that she needed me to help you guys. That's why she told me. I'm not your normal human," she replies.

"What are you then," Dean asks. Alisa wonders if she should tell them the truth or make something up. She has a feeling they'll have trouble believing her. She decides to just tell them the truth. "What I am is something you've never heard of and probably won't believe," Alisa tells them, "I'm half human and half angel."

John, Bobby and Dean stare at her again. "That's not possible. Angel's aren't real," Dean says. Alisa looks at him sadly. "I know it's hard for you to believe in angels, but they are real. I'm one of a kind actually. Apparently my father, who's an angel, really loved my mother, who was a human. I'm not lying to you. I wouldn't do that," Alisa tells them hoping they'll believe her.

Bobby unable to stay quiet anymore asks, "So you're a Nephilim." Alisa smiles at him. "No Nephilim are children of fallen angels. My father's not a fallen angel," she replies. "Why did Fate turn my twenty-two year old son to a two year old," John asks her. "Fate knows everyone's future. Sam's is very important and she was hoping to change it, which will change a lot of people's especially you guys," Alisa replies.

Worried Dean asks, "So I'm guessing Sam's future isn't good." Alisa looks at him sadly. "No it's not. Far from it actually," she tells him gently. Unable to stand any longer they sit down. "Fate told me. You'll have a decision to make once I tell you," she tells them. "What kind of decision," John asks. "Whether you want Sam to grow up again or for him to be changed back," she replies.

The guys look at each other. "Why wouldn't we want him changed back," John asked. Alisa looks at him sadly, "His future is something I believe no one should ever have to go through. I know you won't want him to. Sam's never lived his own life. It's been controlled and manipulated by those who had no right to."

Dean can't believe what he's hearing. Who in the hell would have the nerve to control and manipulate his little brother? When he finds out who they would pay. He knows that whatever they hear he'll do whatever it takes to change Sam's future, even if it means raising him again.

Knowing he won't like whatever she says Dean asks, "Can you just go ahead and tell us?" Noticing that Sammy's asleep Dean lays him gently down on the couch with a pillow at the edge. He covers him up and moves so he's facing him. He's dreading what he's about to hear.

Wondering how to start Alisa sits down in a chair. Looking at John Alisa says, "The night the demon killed your wife, he was really there for Sam. Not to kill him or take him, but to give him his blood." Stunned John asks, "So Sam has demon blood in him?"

"Yes. He's not the only child Azazel did that to. I know you think it's because Azazel wants to make his own demon army, but that's not it. I'll get to what he wants in a little while. Sam's been watched by demons most of his life. He's Azazel's favorite and he's meant for something much bigger than a demon army," Alisa tells them.

"Demons have been watching Sam. How did we not know this," Deans asks his father. "We couldn't check everyone or put devil traps everywhere Sam went," John tells him, "So does Sam having demon blood in him going to change him."

"No, he's not going to go evil or anything. The visions he has now is really the result of the demon blood. All the children started having some kind of gift when they turned twenty-two," Alisa replies.

"What visions," Dean asks her wondering why Sam hasn't told him. "He hasn't really realized that they're visions. Sam had what he thought were nightmares of Jessica's death. He feels guilty now because it happened just like his dream and he feels he should have been able to stop it," Alisa replies.

"I knew something else was going on with that kid," Dean says to himself. "Are all of the children not going to be evil," Bobby asks. "Some of them are doing bad things with their gifts, but some aren't," Alisa replies.

Alisa keeps going instead of waiting for their reactions. "Some things have changed since Sam's been changed. If he's turned back then things will go back to before. In a few months you'll have the Colt in your possession. Meg who is a demon you meet not long from now will want it and take you John. You give the Colt to the boys and they stay to save a woman and child, which is really just a trap. John you take the fake Colt to Meg and you end up being possessed by Azazel.

"After rescueing you John, they use a bullet on a demon who Azazel says is his son. Your reaction to that in a cabin you go to is how Dean realizes you're possessed. You take back control, Sam frees himself, and he shoots you in the leg, which makes Azazel leave your body. Dean was hurt by Azazel before that. You hurry to get to a hospital, but you're hit by a semi before you can.

"Dean ends up in a coma. He's dying and you know it so you make a deal with Azazel. You give the Colt to him and your soul. Your able to say good-bye before you die," Alisa tells John sadly. She decides not to tell them what John said to Dean. Telling them John goes to hell to save Dean is bad enough.

Dean is stunned. He can't believe his dad would sell his soul to save him. John isn't that shocked. He knows that saving Dean would be saving Sam too, because they couldn't live without each other. Bobby doesn't know what to think. He feels guilty that he would be much more upset of Dean dying than John. The boys are like his sons.

Alisa decides to keep going. "The boys go to Bobby's and Dean fixes the Impala. You boys meet Ellen, Jo and Ash. Ash gets information about tracking the demon from Dean, that you had done John. He uses it to keep tracking it. Before Sam is taken by Azazel, you meet some of the other children. Giving Ash the information to help track them and Sam has visions of them too.

"Azazel takes the children to try to find the best one. He puts a few together at the same time to get them to kill each other. The one who is left alive is the best one. Sam is meant to be that one from the beginning. Why he did this, I don't know. His plan was to always include Sam. Sam and this soldier are the only ones left. Unfortunately the soldier kills Sam," she tells them sadly.

**A/N 2: The next chapter continues the conversation. Hope to have it up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**A/N: Thank ya'll for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thanks for being patient. Sorry for taking so long to update.**

For a few moments Dean stops breathing. He just can't believe that his Sammy would die. He already knows what he would do too. He couldn't live with Sam dead. John's beyond angry that the demon would take another loved one. He knows he's dead, but he still can't stand the thought that his youngest was going to die. There's no way he's going to let this happen.

Alisa knows Dean knows what he's going to do. "Dean makes a deal to bring Sam back. You'll have a year. It's all part of the big plan," she tells them. "What plan," John asks. "The plan is to start the apocalypse.. The soldier helps Azazel unlock a devil's gate with the Colt. Azazel probably didn't bring Sam back himself because he knew Sam wouldn't have done that. John you escape from hell and help the boys kill Azazel. Dean shoots him with the Colt. You then of course go to heaven.

"Dean you and Sam try breaking the deal, but you're not able to. A demon Ruby comes and claims that she's going to help you out of the deal. She does several things to get you to trust her. Sam's so desperate he trusts her a little to get you out of it. Shoot I forgot to mention the trickster...You meet him not long after John dies. You think you've killed him but you didn't.

"You see him again when he makes Sam go through a time loop. Sam relives the same day over and over again. The trickster said he did it to help Sam realize he can't save you. All it did was pretty much torture Sam mentally. Sam was devasted when he couldn't save you. When you died, he tried everything to bring you back. The demons wouldn't deal with him.

"Sam's forced into trusting Ruby. You guys never find this out, but the angels and demons had to make sure Sam drank demon blood to become stronger and to break the final seal to start the apocalypse. When you're pulled from hell by an angel, it breaks the first seal. The angel is Castiel. Dean of course doesn't believe in angels at first, but you quickly realize they're real," she tells them.

"Why would the angel want the apocalypse to happen," Bobby asks. They all can't believe that the plan is to start the apocalypse. Dean is furious that Sam is forced to drink demon blood. He knows that Sam wouldn't do that on his own free will.

"I think they want their own paradise or something. I'm not sure about that. I wasn't told. I know that Sam breaks the final seal and lets Lucifer out of his cage. He had to kill a demon Lilith, who they had several encounters with," Alisa tells them. Deciding not to tell them anything that won't affect their decision. "You boys become good friends with Castiel. He helps the two of you a lot.

"You boys find out that you're Michael and Lucifer's vessels. Dean you're Michael's and Sam is Lucifer's, which is Azazel's big plan. Sam would also be Michael's vessel if he didn't have demon blood in him. The angels need permission to possess you so the two of you tell them no. John later I think you should tell Dean about Adam, who becomes Michael's vessel when Dean refuses to be," Alisa tells them.

John's shocked that she knows about Adam. He's not sure how he's going to tell Dean. He'll probably be very angry with him, because he hasn't told him before this. Dean's curious as to who Adam is and why his dad never mentioned him. He must be someone important to his dad.

Alisa decides to quickly continue, "The trickster, who you find out is really the archangel Gabriel, told you about the horsemen rings. Them together and an incantation can open Lucifer's cage. The problem is the only way you could get Lucifer back in there is for Sam to say yes and for Lucifer to possess him."

"No, no way. There's no way he would jump into hell with Lucifer. I wouldn't let him. He'd be locked in a cage with the devil for forever. No way," Dean says hysterically.

"That was the only way to get Lucifer in his cage and the apocalypse stopped. Sam knew that and he made the decision to. He ends up in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. He stays about a month in the cage before Castiel gets him out, but you don't know that until a year later. Castiel unknowingly left his soul there. When Death gets it out of the cage, he had to put a wall up in Sam's head to block the memories. Sam was in there for over a century. Time is different in hell.

"The wall breaks and Sam is left with all of the memories. You find another temporary solution, but eventuantly Sam loses his mind completely. The memories are too much for him. For the rest of his life, he's in a catatonic state," she tells them sadly. She just couldn't mention that Sam only lived a month.

They're all horrified that that would happen to their youngest. Dean wants to just scream and yell that she's lying, that it would never happen. He couldn't let it happen. That couldn't happen to his Sammy. John's thinking the same thing. He can't let that happen to his baby. Bobby's not going to let it happen either. Sam's his son in everything but blood. Unknowingly they all make the same decision.

"No one should have to go through what Sam will. I'll help you with either decision you make. I can help kill Azazel and get rid of the demon blood. I'm not sure if the angels will try anything else though. I really can't believe that the angels and demons want the same thing. I pray my father isn't one of them," Alisa tells them.

"Dad we can't let this happen. If the angels are determined enough then they'll just find another way to make it happen," Dean tells him hoping that his dad will agree with him.

"I know son. I agree with you. That will never happen," John tells Dean. Alisa is glad that they agree with each other.

"What do you think Bobby," Dean asks him. "I agree with you two," Bobby tells him. Glad that they all agree, Dean relaxes. He looks at Sammy. He'll do anything to protect him. He doesn't have any problems with raising him again. This time he'll make sure they do it right.

"So do you guys want him changed back or do you want to raise him again," Alisa asks them already knowing their decision.

"We'll raise him again. Sam's not going to go through any of that," John tells her.

"I can remove the demon blood and I'll take care of Azazel. There's this sigil that I can put on your ribs, which will keep any demon or angel from finding you if you like. It'll hurt a little. I can keep the pain away for Sam," Alisa tells them.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," John replies.

Wondering why John would let her kill the demon and not him, Dean asks him. "From what I just heard, I want to kill him more than anything. It would be a good idea though for us to stay away from anything supernatural for Sammy's sake. Well, as much as we can at least," John replies.

A couple of hours later, Alisa's removed the demon blood from Sammy and has put the sigil on all of their ribs. She's glad that she can help them and she's going to be thrilled to kill Azazel. She'll help protect them as much as she can.

"Now I can make a birth cerificate for him and a social security number. I'm pretty good with that kind of thing," she tells them.

"I just thought of something I wanted to know. How does Sammy know who I am," Dean asks her.

"Oh Fate made sure he would know. She didn't want him to be scared of you. She knows how close the two of you are. Sammy needed to know who you are," Alisa tell him.

"I'm going to go and do the birth certificate and social security number. I have to do a few other things and then I'll come back," Alisa tells them. She's going to go and kill Azazel before she does those things. She wants to get that done with. She'll have to talk with Fate too.

Alisa leaves a few minutes later. The guys sit in silence for a while. They are each thinking about what could have happened to Sam. John's also thinking about what he should do. Hunting has been a big part of his life for a long time. He's ashamed that it was sometimes bigger than his own sons.

Dean knows what his father's thinking. He hopes his dad doesn't decide to hunt again. If he does Dean will make sure he'll keep Sammy. He doesn't want Sammy to be raised like that again. Dean wants him as far away from the supernatural as he can get.

Seeing the determined look on Dean's face John believes he knows exactly what he's thinking about. If he does start hunting again he won't fight Dean. He'll let him keep Sammy with him.

Bobby's going to make sure to let them know they can stay here as long as they need. He doesn't want Sammy to be raised as a hunter again and he has a feeling that Dean doesn't either. Bobby believes that most likely John will want to start hunting again. He hopes John will let the boys stay here with him. He loves them like they're his own and he's going to make sure that they are safe and taken care of.

**Do Not Read if you didn't watch The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo**

**A/N 2: I loved this episode. I loved Charlie too. I thought the episode was hilarious especially when Dean had to tell Charlie how to flirt. Can't wait till this week's episode. I've missed Castiel.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry guys. I know it's been a while. I've been helping my mom with my sister after her surgery and then I got writer's block. I hope this chapter is okay. I wrote it pretty fast. Thank ya'll for your patience. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean a lot. **

The next day Dean wakes to someone lightly patting his arm. He opens his eyes and sees that it's Sammy. Last night Sammy slept in the bed with him. He didn't want to let him out of his sight. Unknowing to Dean, John and Bobby checked on them several times during the night. They didn't want to let Sammy out of their sight either.

"Hey buddy," Dean says. "De wate," asks Sammy. "Yeah I'm awake," Dean replies. He sits up. "Lets get you dressed," Dean tells him. Dean gets up and goes over to the bag with Sammy's clothes in them. He picks out an outfit for Sammy and dresses him.

"Come on little man. Lets go get some breakfast," Dean says while picking Sammy up. He leaves the room and heads down the stairs. "Charms," Sammy asks. Dean smiles. he remembers Sammy was addicted to that cereal. He'd eat it every meal if he could. "Yeah buddy, charms," Dean replies. Sammy cheers. Dean laughs at him.

When they get to the kitchen Dean puts Sammy down in his booster seat. Knowing Sammy likes it better without milk, he pours some of the cereal into one of Sammy's bowls. He puts the bowl down in front of Sammy. "Tank oo De," Sammy says happily. "You're welcome," Dean replies.

After fixing himself breakfast and coffee, Dean sits down beside Sammy. A few minutes later their dad walks in. "Morning boys," John tells them. "Morning," Dean says while Sammy says "Daddy, daddy." John kisses Sammy on the head.

"Where's Bobby," Dean asks John. "He's calling Jim, Caleb and Josh. He's going to tell them everything. They need to know some of it, but I told him just to tell them all of it," John replies. He fixes himelf some coffee and sits down at the table.

Bobby walks in the room. "So what did they say," Dean asks Bobby. He hopes they took it well. They're family too. "They were shocked, and in Caleb and Josh's case doubtful. Jim of course wasn't doubtful at all. They're all on their way. They want to see Sammy. I think Jim wants to see Alisa too," Bobby replies while fixing coffee and sitting down.

"I figured it wouldn't be hard to get Jim to believe any of it. Caleb and Joshua will believe as soon as they see Sammy," John says. They sit thinking for a little while. The only sounds are coming from Sammy eating and giggling whenever Dean pokes him.

"So what are we going to do now," Dean asks John. "I don't know yet. There's some major thinking we need to do," replies John. "Are you sure the two of you can do that in your old age," Dean asks them smirking. Bobby and John glare at him and Sammy giggles. "Well Sammy thinks it's funny," Dean says.

"Well he's two years old and he's the only one laughing," John replies smirking. Dean laughs sarcastically. "Really funny," Dean tells him. Seeing that Sammy's done eating, John gets his bowl and washes it.

"Lets go wash your hands buddy," Dean says to Sammy. He picks him up and heads to the downstairs bathroom. John sits back down. "Where are Caleb and Josh," John asks Bobby. "They're just a few hours away," replies Bobby, "They'll get here about the same time Jim does."

Later in the afternoon, Bobby and John are outside working on a car while Dean is in the living room watching television with Sammy. Dean loves hearing Sammy giggle every once in a while. It's been a long time since he's heard his brother being this happy.

"Woot De, doggie," Sammy says smiling and pointing at the television. "I see it and look you have the same eyes," Dean says smiling. His dad, him and the others always said Sammy had puppy dog eyes. Sam never knew the weapon he had. "Uh, uh," Sammy says shaking his head and giggling.

Dean remembers Sam always wanted a dog. He decides to ask his dad about getting one for him. He wants Sammy to have everything he wanted that he couldn't have before. Their dad may have a lot to think about, but Dean doesn't. Sammy's going to have a normal childhood with no hunting or moving around.

Dean's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a car drive up. He gets up and looks out the window. He relaxes when he sees that it's Pastor Jim. He suddenly wonders if Sammy'll know him and Caleb and Josh. Dean hopes so.

Dean goes over to Sammy and sits down. "Guess who's here buddy, Uncle Jim," Dean tells him. Sammy starts smiling and getting excited. "Yay, Unca Jim," Sammy replies. Dean, glad that Sammy knows Jim, picks Sammy up and heads outside.

Pastor Jim's standing by his car talking to John and Bobby, when Dean and Sammy gets outside. Dean walks over to them. "Unca Jim," Sammy says loudly making their presence known. "Hey Sammy," Jim says. Dean passes Sammy to Jim. Sammy hugs him. Jim kisses him on the head.

Dean's impressed that Pastor Jim didn't look freaked out or surprised, which he didn't believe he would. Even if he already heard everything, Dean knows he would still be shocked. He can't wait to see Caleb and Josh's reactions. In fact he might need to get a camera. He's going to get one anyway because he's going to make sure that there'll be pictures of Sammy's childhood.

"I got a room at the nearest hotel. I figured with Caleb and Joshua coming that it'll be a tight squeeze," Jim tells them.

"Yeah you're right about that," replies Bobby.

Seeing Sammy yawn Dean says, "Looks like it's nap time." Jim gently hands Sammy over to Dean.

"I'm surprised he's stayed awake this long," John says. Dean nods. "Yeah well he was excited. He's crashing now. I'm going to take him upstairs so he can take a nap," Dean says before heading inside.

**A/N 2: If anyone has any suggestions I'm happy to hear them. I'd like to know what ya'll think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: I'm so so sorry guys. It's been a while but I caught a bad virus named writer's block. Trust me you don't want to catch it. I hope this chapter is okay. Thank ya'll for your patience. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean a lot. **

A couple of hours later, Sammy wakes up and Dean takes him back downstairs. Jim, Bobby and John are both sitting down at the table in the kitchen. Dean puts Sammy down. Sammy runs over to John. "Daddy, daddy," Sammy says while running to John. "Hey buddy," John says while picking him up.

Dean gets one of Sammy's sippy cup and fixes him some juice. "So what's up," Dean asks the others.

"We've been talking about Alisa," John replies.

Dean hands Sammy his juice. "Tank oo, De," Sammy tells him. "You're welcome buddy," Dean replies while sitting down. "Have you heard from her," Dean asks John.

"No, not yet. There's no telling how long it'll take her," John replies.

"It's still hard to belive that an angel, not a fallen angel, had a child with a human. It's been mentioned that fallen angels have had children with humans," Jim says.

"Yeah, but since when is anything we've seen been easy to believe exists," Bobby says, "I've stopped being surprised by anything until recently."

"I think we were all surprised," John tells him.

"Tell me about it. I go to sleep with a twenty-two year old brother and wake up with a two year old brother. I seriously doubt anything will surprise me more than that," Dean says. He looks at Sammy, who's sitting on John's lap drinking his juice, and smiles.

They're all pulled from their thoughts when they hear a vehicle coming. John hands Sammy over to Dean, who goes into the living room. John and Bobby take thier guns out. They look out the window and sees that it's Caleb and Joshua.

"Who is it," Dean asks.

"It's Caleb and Josh," John replies.

Jim goes to the door with a flask of holy water. "Do you have salt in that," Bobby asks him. "Of course," Jim replies. Jim opens the door when Caleb and Joshua reach the porch. Caleb's already holding out his hand for the flask. Jim hands it over and Caleb takes a sip before handing it to Joshua.

"Man I hate salt water," Caleb says, "Why couldn't it be sugar that effects demons and spirits."

"Because they knew you would complain about it," Joshua replies smirking.

"Ha, ha," Caleb tells him. Jim steps aside to let them in.

"You two idjits are worse than children," Bobby tells them.

"Aw we missed you too Bobby," Caleb says.

Bobby rolls his eyes. Hearing them heading to the living room Dean sets Sammy down. He's really anticipating their reaction. Sammy goes over to his teddy bear and picks it up. As soon as they reach the living room they all go quiet. Dean smirks when he sees Caleb and Joshua standing their with their mouths open while staring at Sammy.

"You guys weren't exaggerating," Caleb says faintly. Seeing the youngest Winchester a toddler agains is mind blowing to him. Joshua's not feeling any different. They're both pulled out of their thoughts when Sammy runs over and hugs Caleb's legs, giggling. After slightly hesitating, Caleb bends down and picks him up.

Dean's standing off to the side trying his best not to start laughing. Caleb and Josh's expressions are hilarious. They're still standing there in shock and for once Caleb isn't talking. They're looking at Sammy like he's some kind of alien. He really wishes he had gotten a camera already.

Figuring he should say something to Sammy he says, "Hey buddy. How's my favorite Winchester."

"Me dood," Sammy replies. Caleb and Josh smile. They forgot how adorable he looked and sounded. Sammy leans over and holds his arms out to Joshua. Joshua takes him and Sammy hugs him.

"Hey have you been keeping your daddy and brother behaved," Joshua asks him. "Uh huh," Sammy replies while nodding his head enthusiastically.

"I'll have you know I'm perfectly behaved without any help," Dean says indignitedly.

"Sure you are," Caleb says smirking at him.

"Yeah well pretty soon I might misbehave for a little while," Dean tells him.

"Sammy's more well behaved than either of you idjits," Bobby says, "You two haven't behaved a day in your life I'm sure."

"That's not true, right dad," Dean asks looking at John while Caleb glares at a laughing Josh.

"Well I can't remember if there was," John tells him.

Dean rolls his eyes at his father. No way in hell will he tell John that he doesn't remember either. It makes him feel a little better that Caleb is worse than him.

A few minutes later, they're all sitting in the living room. Sammy's on the floor playing with his toys. Bobby, John and Dean just got finished telling the others everything. They sit there a minute thinking about all of it.

"I can't believe Sam would go through all of that," Josh says.

"Well I think you made the right decision. No one should go through that, especially Sam," Jim tells them.

"You've got that right," Dean agrees.

"You go through a lot too Dean," Caleb says.

"I know, but not near as much and as bad as Sam," Dean replies, "No way in hell was I going to let him go through any of it. I just wish we could have found this out before Jessica was killed."

"Me too, but at least there's a lot more people that won't die in the future, because of that demon," John tells him.

"I just remembered I need to get a hold of Daniel. All of this won't change those vampires going after him," Bobby says.

"Yeah, I nearly forgot about that. He needs to hide the Colt better too," John adds.

"I better go call him now," Bobby says.

"Yeah your memory's not as good in your old age is it," Dean asks smirking.

"Boy I'll show you how good of a memory I have in a minute," Bobby tells him.

Bobby glares at him then leaves out of the room. The guys continue talking for a while. They don't realize the time until Sammy goes to John and tells him he's hungry. After dinner, Jim, Caleb and Josh decide to go ahead and go to the hotel they are staying at, while John and Dean play with Sammy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Hope this chapter's okay. Hope ya'll like it. **

The next morning after breakfast, Dean decides to go shopping for some more things for Sammy. John wanted to go with him, but Bobby needs help on a couple cars. John, Bobby and Josh are outside working on cars. Jim is working on translating a book for Bobby. Caleb and Sammy are on the living room floor playing with Sammy's building blocks.

Jim, who brought his camera, has taken a few pictures. He knew John and Dean probably wouldn't have had a camera yet. He's going to make sure that there are plenty of pictures taken of Sammy. He's pretty sure the others feel the same way. He stops and looks at them. What he sees is hilarious.

Sammy's sitting there staring at Caleb like he's crazy. "Caweb dat no go dere," he says. Sammy face palms and sighs loudly. Jim and Caleb can't help but to laugh at how adorable he looks.

"You learned that from Dean I'm guessing," Caleb says shaking with laughter.

"I'm pretty sure he did," Jim agrees. He hurries and takes a picture of Sammy.

"I'm sorry Sammy. Where does it go," Caleb asks.

Sammy points to a short stack of blocks. Caleb quickly puts the block in the right spot. Caleb looks at Sammy, who nods at him and smiles. Jim goes back to work. John walks into the living room.

"Daddy, Daddy," Sammy says loudly while getting up and running to John. John picks him up and hugs him.

"Hey buddy. Are you having fun with Caleb," John asks.

"Uh, huh," Sammy says nodding.

John puts Sammy down. "You didn't have to come check up on him Johnny. I'm watching him," Caleb says.

"I know that's why I needed to check on him," John says smirking.

Caleb looks at at him with a mock offended look. "I have you know I'm very responsible. Sammy's perfectly safe with me," he says.

"You're right. Jim's in here so he will be perfectly safe," John says.

Caleb glares at him while Jim laughs. Sammy's starts giggling even though he doesn't know why. Do you need some juice Sammy? Sammy nods, "Pwease." John grabs his sippy cup and fixes him some juice. After he brings it back, he kisses Sammy's forehead, smirks at Caleb and goes back outside.

"You think I'm responsible don't you Jim," Caleb asks.

"I don't think you'll like my answer. You know I don't lie," Jim says.

"You guys just don't know what you're talking about," Caleb says pouting. Sammy starts giggling.

"Oo fun Caweb," Sammy says.

"Sammy thinks I'm fun," Caleb says smiling at Jim.

"I believe he meant you're funny," Jim says.

"Well I'll take it as a compliment," Caleb says, "Someone around here appreciates me."

Caleb and Sammy continue to play for a while, before Sammy wants to watch some cartoons. Unfortunately to Caleb, Sammy wants him to watch them with him. Not long after Dean comes back with a lot of things from the store. John and Josh help him carry the bags in. Bobby starts on lunch.

"Did you buy the whole store Dean," John asks him.

"No, I just wanted to make sure we had everything Sammy needs," Dean says definsively.

"Well I pretty sure you got everything he needs," Josh says.

After putting things away, they guys come back downstairs. When Sammy sees Dean he says, "De, De." Dean walks over to him and picks him up. He kisses Sammy's head. "Hey buddy. Have you been having fun with Caleb," Dean asks him.

"Uh huh, wots," Sammy replies.

"Did Caleb behave himself," Dean asks him smirking at the look on Caleb's face.

"Uh huh," Sammy says.

"I always behave myself. You don't have no room to talk. You're worse than I am," Caleb tells him.

"I'm not. You just don't want to admit that I'm better than you," Dean says.

"Children. You do know Sammy is much more behaved than either of you," Jim tells them.

Dean and Caleb looks at him insulted. John who heard the whole conversation walks in from the kitchen. "He's right," John tells them. Sammy starts giggling.

"What are you laughing at? You're suppose to be on my side," Dean tells Sammy.

"Me ams," Sammy says still giggling. "Oos fun."

"I'm funny huh? Well so are you," Dean tells him.

"Uh, uh," Sammy says.

"Yes huh," Dean replies.

Sammy shakes his head and Dean nods his head. "You do know you're arguing with a two year old right," John asks. Dean stops. He glares at his dad then kisses Sammy's forehead and puts him down.

"It's okay Dean. If it makes you feel any better he's mature for his age," Caleb says smirking.

"Shut up Caleb. You only wish you were that mature," Dean says back.

"Well we wish you were both that mature," John says.

Both Dean and Caleb glares at him. He smirks at them and walks into the kitchen.

After eating Dean takes Sammy upstairs to take a nap. He got a baby monitor so he would know when Sammy got up. He didn't want him to try to get down the stairs by himself. Dean goes outside with the others, except Jim who had to talk Dean into going outside. Jim knows how overprotective Dean is. Dean knows Jim will protect Sammy so he finally agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Hope ya'll like this chapter. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I just started working so I don't have much time to write. Thanks for the patience.**

Two days later in the morning, Dean and John are planning to take Sammy out to the park. They wanted to spend some time with just the three of them. Dean's had a hard time getting Sammy ready because Sammy was so excited. He regrets not telling him after getting him ready.

"You've got to stay still Sammy. I need to get these clothes on you so we can go or else we can't," Dean says knowing that it'll get him to calm down.

Sammy immediately stops moving. Dean smiles. Sammy really isn't different than all those years ago. Dean's definitely glad, because he knows Sammy better than himself. He knows some things will be different since they won't be moving around all of the time.

That thought reminds Dean that he and his father haven't talked yet. He wonders if he should mention it when the guys or here or when they're gone. Jim will probably help a lot. He doubts Caleb will. He doesn't know about Josh though.

Bobby definitely will be able to help. Dean thinks it's hilarious when his dad and Bobby fight over something. Well the last time it wasn't. They didn't come back here. Dean definitely wants Bobby in Sammy's life. He knows Bobby feels the same way.

After finally getting Sammy ready, Dean picks him up and carries him downstairs. John has Sammy's breakfast already fixed so Dean sets Sammy down at the table. While Sammy eats, Dean eats some toast and drinks a cup of coffee.

After eating the three Winchesters head to the park. John and Dean both smile at how excited Sammy is. Before getting out of the car, John and Dean tell Sammy some rules. "Okay Sammy, you can't ever walk off without us. I want you to hold on to my hand or my pants leg okay," John tells him.

"Otay daddy," Sammy says happily.

John and Dean gets out of the car. John gets Sammy while Dean gets Sammy's bag. "What do you want to do first buddy," Dean asks.

Sammy enthusiastically says, "Side, side." John and Dean laugh.

John and Dean take turns laughing and playing with Sammy. They had gotten a camera and both of them take turns taking some pictures. Dean's happy seeing John playing and spending time with Sammy.

It's been so long since their dad acted like a dad. Right when Sammy turned five, John barely spent any time with Sammy. Him too actually. John and he talked about hunting, but that was it.

After sliding and swinging, Dean takes Sammy to the sand box so he can play. Dean had bought a bucket and shovel for him to be able to play in a sand box. Before, he had always loved playing in them. Dean always wanted to take him to the beach. He's going to make sure he will.

"Here you go Sammy," Dean says sitting Sammy in the sand box, "Daddy and I'll be sitting over at that bench." Dean makes sure Sammy sees the bench that's just a few feet away.

"Otay," Sammy says. Dean goes and sits down on the bench where John just sat down. They relax seeing Sammy happily playing. After a few minutes, another kid just a little older than Sammy sits down and starts playing with him. Dean and John watch them very closely.

They both relax when they see that the other kid isn't going to be mean to Sammy. Sammy and the other boy are both playing happily.

"There's one bad thing about all of this," Dean says.

"What," John asks.

"I can't beat up whoever bothers Sammy," Dean replies. Dean always protected Sammy from bullies. Well, the ones Sammy would admit to.

"True, but you can scare them. You're an adult. Just glare at whoever it is. I guarentee they'll leave Sammy alone. We can still teach him how to defend himself," John says.

"Yeah," Dean says. He thinks it still sucks that he can't do anymore for Sammy.

After a couple of hours, they leave to eat lunch. They both know that at this age Sammy wasn't scared of clowns yet so they go to McDonald's.

"Woot De, cwown," Sammy says as they walk in.

"Yeah I see," Dean says. He carries Sammy over to a table while John orders their lunch. Dean grabs a booster seat and sits Sammy by the window while he sits on the outside. Dean doesn't want him by the window, but he doesn't want him on the outside more.

"You have fun little dude," Dean asks.

"Uh huh, me hab fun," Sammy says excitedly.

Dean smiles, "I'm happy that you did." Both he and their dad were glad that Sammy had so much fun. There will definitely be more trips to the park in the near future. They loved hearing him laugh.

Half an hour later after eating, they head back to Bobby's. Dean and John decided at the park to talk about what's going to happen now. Dean's been thinking about all that he's going to say and hopes his dad will listen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters...unfortunately**

**A/N: I'm sure you're tired of hearing this but I'm so for the long wait. I very much appreciate all of the reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing. **

After putting Sammy to bed that night and when all of they guys but Bobby are gone, John and Dean sit down in the living room to talk. Bobby wants to give them privacy so he goes upstairs. He's going to keep an eye out for Sammy.

John and Dean aren't the talking about emotional stuff kind of man so they both wait to see if the other would start talking. They're both thinking that it was Sam that was always the one who wanted to talk. They regret that they never really talked to him. Maybe talking more would have helped Sam.

"Dean I've thought long and hard about what's going to happen now," John says, "I know you have to. I've realized you're the one who would have the most say. Hell you were the one that raised Sam. I helped, but you raised him and that's my fault of course. I put a lot of responsibility on you when your mother died and I shouldn't have."

"Dad you did the best you could. Sam knew that too," Dean replies. He doesn't like that his dad thinks so bad about himself, but he does agree that he was the one that raised Sam. He of course didn't mind. He would never tell him that though.

"I didn't and I'm very sure Mary would be very disappointed in me. I'm going to do the right thing now. I have a second chance and I'm not going to throw it away," John says.

"Does that mean you're going to quit hunting. I've already decided to," Dean asks him.

"Yes and I know you are. You'll be as much a part of Sammy's life as I am I know that. We won't hunt. We still have quite a bit of planning to do. I'm sure you agree that we'll still teach Sammy how to defend himself when he gets older," John says.

"I know, but I think we should wait until he's a teenager," Dean replies. John nods agreeing. Dean doesn't want Sammy to know about the supernatural until he's much older than he was the first time. Of course Dean and their dad will teach him self defense.

They stay up a little longer and talk about different things. They know there's still more to talk about like where's they'll live, which they're both thinking Sioux Falls is a good idea.

The next few days pass without any problems. Pastor Jim, Caleb and Joshua left the day before. Pastor Jim had to get back to his church and Caleb and Josh had a hunt to go to. The guys are starting to get a little worried, because they haven't heard from Alisa.

Right now John and Bobby are outside working on a truck. Dean is inside watching Sammy. Dean's holding him and watching some cartoons with him. Sammy's been clingy, which usually means he's sick or just feeling bad.

Dean feels Sammy's forehead and notices it's warm. "Hey Sammy how are you feeling," Dean asks him. "I no fewl dood De," Sammy replies.

"What's wrong buddy," Dean asks him, "Does anything hurt?"

"Me tummy," Sammy replies snuggling up closer to Dean, "Whewe daddy?"

"Daddy's outside. How about I lay you down for a little bit. I'll get daddy to come inside okay," Dean tells him.

"Tay," Sammy replies quietly.

Dean gets up and lays Sammy down on the couch. He doesn't want to leave Sammy alone in the house so he calls his dad's phone and asks him to come in. Dean hates when Sammy's sick and knows Sammy always liked John and him to be close to him. When Sammy turned four, John would leave more and longer and Dean was the one that took care of him.

John comes in right after the call. "What's wrong with Sammy," he asks Dean.

"He says his stomach hurts. He feels a little warm," Dean replies.

"Do we have any medicine for him," John asks, "It sounds like he's getting the flu."

"No we don't. I'll go get some. Sammy wants you," Dean says.

John nods and goes into the living room. Dean grabs the keys and leaves. John walks over to the couch.

"Hey buddy," John says. Sammy sits up and holds his arms up. John picks him up and sits down holding Sammy close to him. "Daddy me no fewe dood," Sammy says quietly.

John starts carding his fingers through Sammy's hair. He remembers that soothes him. "I know baby. Dean's gone to get you some medicine. Is your stomach the only thing that hurt?"

Sammy shakes his head no. "Aw ober," he says, which makes John sure that Sammy has the flu. John kisses Sammy's head and gets up with him and goes upstairs to take Sammy's temperature.

After taking Sammy's temperature which is 100.7, John lays down on his bed with Sammy. He knows Sammy should get some rest. They'll wake him up when Dean comes back with the medicine.

John laying down with Sammy on top of him asleep is how Dean finds them ten minutes later. Dean takes a picture of them with his cell phone before going into the room. John wakes immediately hearing and sensing someone come in the room. He relaxes when he sees that it's Dean.

"Did you find something," John whispers.

"Yeah, we'll have to wake him to get him to take it. He won't like it. I remember this stuff tasting horrible," Dean says quietly.

John nods and carefully sits up. John wakes Sammy enough to take the medicine. Sammy falls right back to sleep.

"I'm going to stay in here with him for a while," John tells Dean.

"Okay, I'll go and help Bobby. Call me if you need me," Dean replies.

John agrees. After Dean leaves, John lays back down with Sammy. He really hopes he'll get better. He hates when Sammy's sick. He never showed it or told him, but he was always worried whenever Sam got sick. He's going to be here for him this time.

**A/N 2: Please review. I hope this chapter was good. Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters...unfortunately**

**A/N: I very much appreciate all of the reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys give me the inspiration to keep writing. Ya'll are great. Please review. Let me know if it's getting boring. I very much hope it's not. I'm not completely sure how I'm going to end this. Tell what ya'll think.**

Later that evening after dinner, Dean's sitting on the couch with Sammy cuddled up to him, watching some cartoons. John and Dean are relieved that the medicine is helping Sammy. He's still not feeling well, but at least he's not getting worse.

John walks in holding Sammy's sippy cup. "Here you go buddy," he tells him handing the cup to Dean. They have to make sure he stays hydrated. Dean hands it to Sammy who drinks a little. "How's he doing," John asks Dean.

"He hasn't complained about his stomach in the past half hour. He's tired. I'm sure it won't be long before he falls asleep," Dean replies, "He needs a bath."

"I'll give him one. I'll put him to bed after giving him some more medicine," John says. Dean agrees so John takes Sammy and Dean heads to the kitchen. Before he reaches the kitchen, someone knocks on the door.

Wondering who it is Dean pulls out his gun and goes to the door. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Bobby coming out of his study. Holding his gun behind his back, Dean opens the door. He's surprised to see Alisa.

Opening the door Dean says, "Come in."

Alisa walks in. "I'm sorry it's been so long. It took me longer than I thought."

Dean leads her into the living room. "That's okay. I'm going to go tell my dad you're here." He hurries up the stairs.

"How is Sammy doing," Alisa asks Bobby.

"He's been fine. He's been sick, but John and Dean are giving him medicine and he's getting better," Bobby replies.

Dean walks back in to the living room. "He's giving Sammy a bath. He'll be here when he puts him to bed," Dean tells her.

About fifteen minutes later, John comes in holding a monitor. He of course wants to hear if Sammy's okay or if he wakes up. After John sits Dean asks, "So is he dead?"

"Of course, why did you think it was taking so long? He wasn't easy to kill. Meg wasn't either. That girl is safe now thankfully. I found out before I killed Azazel that when he died, all of the children he gave demon blood to won't have their psychic powers anymore," she tells them.

"They won't know that drinking demon blood would bring them back. You don't have to worry guys. The supernatural will no longer be after you unless you go back to hunting of course. Have you made a decision about that," Alisa asks.

"Yes, we're not going to hunt anymore," John replies.

"Good. I was hoping you would decide that. Sammy's going to be safe, especially because he has you guys. I'll tell you Sammy's a very special person. His heart and soul are pure. I believe that's why the supernatural was always after him."

"Believe me you don't have to tell us he's special," Dean says.

"Though we mighta been bias," Bobby adds.

"Well you guys were right," she tells them, "I'm sorry I can't stay long, but I wanted you to know that everything's taken care of and he's safe. Dean your name's clear too."

"Thanks, for everything," Dean tells her genuinely.

Alisa smiles, "I'm glad I could help. I wish all of you guys the best."

They all say good-bye and she leaves. "I'm so glad that that's over," Dean says. He's very happy that Azazel dead, but most of all that Sammy's safe. They can give Sammy a normal life, a safe one.

"Yeah now we can finally move on," John says. He's already looked at places that they could live here in Sioux Falls. John wants them to stay near Bobby. He knows his boys are close to him and he wants Sammy to know him.

Bobby's glad it's over to and that they boys are safe. He loves them like his own and he's happy that they can now have safe, normal lives. He's glad that John's decided for them to stay here. Bobby can't imagine his life without them in it.


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm working on the epilogue now. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can. Thank you everybody for following this story and all of your reviews. Ya'll helped me continue writing with all of your support.

Alise


End file.
